This disclosure relates to depositing a coating on a work piece and, more particularly, to a method for improving the coating.
Physical vapor deposition (“PVD”) is one common method for coating a substrate, such as a gas turbine engine airfoil. To deposit a thermal barrier coating on a gas turbine engine airfoil, conventional Electron Beam Physical Vapor Deposition (“EB-PVD”) may utilize an electron beam gun to melt and vaporize a source material in one or more crucibles within a deposition chamber and deposit the source material onto the substrate. Heaters within the deposition chamber may be used to heat the airfoils to a predetermined temperature to facilitate the coating process.